Three-dimensional forms are useful for mathematical modeling and for predicting crystal structures and such. The model forms may also be useful for recreational purposes such as toys and puzzles. Often, the forms are generated from blanks, which involve several folding and adhesion steps to produce the final form. The blanks are often of a complex design and involve folding steps that may be ergonomically disfavored. Several such designs are illustrated as follows:                U.S. Pat. No. 3,666,607, issued May 30, 1972 to Weissman for ‘Blank for Construction Solid Forms’; and        U.S. Pat. No. 6,379,212, issued Apr. 30, 2002 to Miller for ‘System and Set of Intercleaving Dichotomized Polyhedral Elements and Extensions’.        
The aforesaid designs, however, suffer from a number of disadvantages. Weissman's design includes a blank with multiple shaped flaps located on all sides of the blank. A number of slots appear to be used to connect the flaps thereinto. Disadvantageously, for the form to be constructed the slots and the flaps have to be accurately aligned, which may be difficult if one of the flaps is distorted. Moreover, manufacture of the blank may involve precision cutting to enable accurate connection of the slots and the flaps. A number of rubber bands are required to hold the form together by a complicated interconnection to a number of panel slits and which would require a high level of manual dexterity, which may be inappropriate for children. Miller's design appears to be designed for interfitting multiple elements and involves the use of a complex template with multiple folds. The form, once constructed is a polyhedral with filleted edges, clefts and webbing, which appear to be used for interfitting the forms, and may be inappropriate for displaying images thereon.
Thus there is a need for an improved three dimensional form for displaying images.